Sweetie
Gwendoline Asquin, aussi connue sous le pseudonyme de Sweetie est une YouTubeuse beauté française. Elle fait des vidéos de mode, de beauté, de jeux de société ainsi que des miaouboxes et des kittyboxes. Elle est connue pour avoir été la petite amie de [[Squeezie|'Squeezie']] (de juin 2012 à juin 2015). C'est dans sa vidéo datant du 11 Août 2015 que l'on apprend leur séparation. Dans sa vidéo "Draw My Life" publiée le 16 juillet 2014, on apprend qu'elle a un cancer hodgkinien et qu'elle le combat tous les jours. Mais heureusement, elle nous apprend, dans sa vidéo du 12 juillet 2015, qu'elle n'a plus de cellules cancéreuses, et qu'elle est donc guéri de cette maladie qui lui fait prendre conscience à quel point il faut vivre à fond sa vie, la croquer à pleine dents et en profiter. Biographie Gwendoline Asquin est née le 4 Février 1994. Elle a étudié le latin en cinquième. En fin de quatrième, son père et son grand frère s'en allèrent du foyer. Gwen resta seule avec sa mère. Ses notes ont fortement baissé à sa rentrée au lycée. Elle a arrêté le latin, et a étudié section européenne, qu'elle a arrêté aussi en première S. Elle est entrée ensuite en terminale S, où elle a passé son Bac S avec 10,4 de moyenne (5 en maths, 7 en physique, 14 en philo, 16 en SVT, et 17 en sport). Elle a continué ses études par un BTS esthétique pendant un an. Elle à arrêté ses études de médecine et a commencé à travailler pour l'enseigne Nocibe où elle a démissionné un an après. Sa carrière sur YouTube L'histoire de la chaîne Lorsque [[Squeezie|'Squeezie']] et Gwen se sont rencontrés (Juin 2012), elle voulait commencer les vidéos mais n'osait pas trop. Elle avait un grand manque de confiance en elle, et malgré que son travail lui en apportait, quelque chose lui manquait. C'était de partager avec des gens et leur donner sourire. Après délibération, elle ouvrit finalement sa chaîne YouTube le 12 Août 2013. Elle ne pensais jamais arriver au stade de plus de 400.000 abonnés. Lorsqu'elle a atteint le cap des 10.000 abonnés, elle pensais avoir atteint son apogée, mais elle s'est trompée, car ses abonnés augmentent chaque jour de plus belle. Cependant, ce qui la préoccupait le plus, c'est le fait que comme elle soit la petite amie du gamer le plus populaire de France, à savoir Squeezie, ses abonnés voulaient tout le temps le voir dans ses vidéos, où alors se plaignaient que c'était grâce à lui qu'elle avait autant d'abonnés. Elle mit rapidement les points sur les i, et Squeezie apparu finalement pour la première fois dans sa vidéo 100.000 abonnés sur le jeu Kung Foot. Il avait déjà participé à sa vidéo "DISNEY CHALLENGE", mais n'y apparaissait pas. On peut voir notamment dans sa vidéo "Bêtisier de l'année 2013" qu'il participa à la seconde vidéo de la YouTubeuse sur un court instant. Depuis il apparaît souvent dans ses vidéos sur des jeux de société avec Micka, un ami du couple. Mais ce qui "propulsa" sa chaîne est sa vidéo "Draw My Life", dans laquelle on apprends qu'elle un cancer hodgkinien. Ce cancer lui fit perdre ses cheveux pour cause d'une chimiothérapie, ce qui causa des moqueries de la part du 15-18. , où Gwen apparait. Heureusement, elle reçut beaucoup de messages de soutien. Elle devint moins présente pendant un certain temps, mais reprit finalement au cours du temps un rythme à peu près régulier de une ou deux vidéos par semaine. D'ailleurs, à cause des moqueries de certaines personnes, Squeezie a retiré certains commentaires blessants envers la YouTubeuse dans sa vidéo "PRO GRIMACES (Skyalnders Trap Team)" en Décembre 2014. Il posta trois tweets à ce propos : Pour ses 300 000 abonnés, elle participa au meet up de Palm Cakes avec [[Alexandre Calvez|'Alexandre Calvez']], [https://www.youtube.com/user/LittleJBeauty LittleJBeauty], [https://www.youtube.com/user/jenesuispasjolie Jenesuispasjolie], [https://www.youtube.com/user/LilithMoonFr Lilith Moon], [https://www.youtube.com/user/UnMondeAuFeminin/videos Horia] et [https://www.youtube.com/user/PushYourPink Push Your Pink]. Le meet up se passa le 20 avril à Paris, le 22 avril à Marseille, le 23 avril à Lyon, et le 25 avril à Lille. Le meet up fut la meilleure expérience de Gwen. Ce fut un énorme plaisir pour elle de passer du virtuel à la réalité avec ses abonnés lors de cet évènement marquant pour elle. Aujourd'hui, elle a dépassé le cap des 400.000 abonnés, et n'en revient toujours pas. Elle remercie très souvent ses abonnés dans ses vidéos et sur les réseaux sociaux. Sa chaîne est principalement dédiée aux filles, mais elle est la YouTubeuse beauté ayant le plus de garçons abonnés à sa chaîne : près de 50%. Elle a cependant parfois besoin de prendre du recul avec YouTube, pour plus prendre soin d'elle, et profiter de son temps libre, chose que ses abonnés comprennent parfaitement. Elle et Lucas furent victimes de swatting le 30 juillet 2015. Vers 4h du matin, 7 policiers arrivèrent chez eux, Lucas n'étant pas présent. La YouTubeuse posta trois tweets à ce propos : Dans sa vidéo datant du 11 Août 2015, on apprend qu'elle se sépare de Lucas. Ce dernier étant plus proche de Jumbo, il le garda. Gwenn, elle, étant plus proche de Luna, elle la garda. Suite à cette séparation, Gwenn déménagea seule dans un petit studio loué. Suite à cela, elle eu beaucoup de commentaires disant que des gens se désabonnaient. Les avis furent partagés, mais la plus part des personnes restèrent abonnés. Description de la chaîne "Hello tout le monde alors voilà je suis une jeune femme passionnée de Chats, de Créations, de Maquillage, de Cosmétologie et de Mode ( et Jeux de temps en temps ) et oui tout ça en une chaîne car j'aime vous faire partager mes passions et pour moi c'est un tout. J'ai crée ma chaîne afin de vous donner sans cesse le sourire et j'espère le faire :D ! Abonnez-vous c'est gratuit et vous pourrez me suivre au quotidien :D ! Love. Contact pro : sweetieytb@gmail.com" Évolution de sa chaîne YouTube Photo de profil ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Bannières ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Vidéos Informations Gwen fait plusieurs types de vidéos. Chacune de ses vidéos dure entre 5 et 20 minutes. Elle fait en moyenne 200.000 vues par vidéo. Une nouvelle vidéo atteint environ 50.000 vues en un jour. Sur l'ensemble de ses vidéos, elle fait plus de 200.000 vues par jour. Niveau abonnés, elle en gagne environ un millier en une journée. Des vidéos beauté dans lesquelles elle montre plusieurs maquillages pour une certaine occasion, des tutos make up, et des présentations de produits de maquillage et de soins. Des vidéos de mode comme les "lookbook" ou les "haul", dans lesquelles elle fait découvrir des sites, présente ses achats d'habits, ou montre des tenues différentes pour une occasion particulière. Des "Get Ready With Me". Elle en a fait 4. Ce sont des vidéos où elle combine beauté et mode, en présentant un maquillage et une tenue pour une occasion comme Noël ou la Saint-Valentin. Des vidéos blabla dans lesquelles elle parle de choses importantes, ou d'annonces à sa communauté. Des miaouboxes et kittyboxes où elle présente et teste des jouets et accessoires à ses chats Luna (qu'elle a depuis début 2013), qui est une angora turc, et Jumbo (qu'elle a depuis octobre 2014), qui est un exotic short hair. Malheureusement, depuis que la YouTubeuse est séparé de Squeezie, Jumbo n'apparaîtra plus dans les miaouboxes et kittyboxes. Elle a 18 vidéos dans sa playlist YouTube "Miaoubox". Elle explique dans sa toute première Miaoubox (mars 2014), qu'elle a testé des boxes beauté, mais qu'elle n'a pas appécié pas le concept. C'est pour cela que comme elle adore faire des cadeaux, même si c'est pour ses chats, elle teste les Miaouboxes, et les apprécie beaucoup. Des vidéos sur des jeux vidéos ou des jeux de sociétés qu'elle teste avec Lucas et Micka. Elle a joué deux jeux vidéos avec Squeezie (Lucas), et deux jeux de société avec Lucas et Micka. On trouve aussi sur sa chaîne des F.A.Q. (abréviation de Foire Aux Questions), dans lesquelles elle répond à une quinzaine de questions. Les questions se posent dans les commentaires YouTube, ou sur Twitter, car elle y est très présente. Elle a fait 3 F.A.Q. . On trouve aussi des TAG, des sortes de F.A.Q./défis ou des questions/défis bien précis sont posés. Elle en a fait 9. Elle fit également un vlog sur sa chaîne, où elle raconte et présente avec Lucas leurs vacances de trois jours en Normandie. Un vlog sur ses vacances avec Lucas et d'autres YouTubers à Los Angeles était prévu. Mais il n'apparaîtra pas sur sa chaîne pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle aimerai bien garder un peu de son intimité. Elle veut fixer des limites entre sa chaîne YouTube et sa vie privée. Elle ne veut pas que ses abonnés regardent ses vidéos uniquement pour en apprendre sur elle. Et enfin, des D.I.Y. (abréviations de Do It Yourself, voulant dire Fais-le toi-même). Ce sont des vidéos dans lesquelles elle montre comment faire des décorations manuellement. Il y eu par exemple le D.I.Y. bougies, attrape rêves, t-shirts, boules de noël, bracelets brésiliens etc... Tableau des vidéos Matériel Elle se filme avec un Canon 600D, et monte ses vidéos avec Sony Vegas Pro 11. Mais elle commence à bien maîtriser Adobe Premier Pro. Lors du montage d'une vidéo, on a pu constater sur deux photos qu'elle avait un Razer Kraken Pro Rouge. Hors de ses vidéos, elle a autre casque : un Seinheiser Momentum. Réponses aux Questions TAG Grâce aux 9 TAG que Sweetie a fait dans ses vidéos, on a pu en apprendre beaucoup sur elle. TAG SAINT VALENTIN Ce TAG date du 13 février 2014. Elle y a donc répondu en fonction de ce qu'elle pensait à cette époque. # Elle ne savait pas absolument si elle aurai été accompagnée le soir du 14 février. Elle travaillait à cette époque là, et c'était un vendredi le 14 février. # Elle n'avait rien prévu, ce jour serai resté ordinaire pour elle. Mais elle disait que si elle recevait un cadeau, c'était sympa. # Si on lui dit que la Saint Valentin est une fête commerciale, elle trouve que c'est vrai mais pas trop en même temps parce que cette fête force un peu les couples à s'offrir des cadeaux, selon elle. Mais elle pense également que ceux qui sont en couple n'attendent plus pour s'offrir des cadeaux, où que les personnes amoureuses n'attendent plus ce jour pour déclarer leur flamme. # Pour elle son souvenir de la Saint Valentin est qu'un garçon lui avait dit qu'il ne la trouvait pas jolie, mais qu'il lui a quand même offert des chocolats parce qu'il l'aimait bien. # Elle ne trouverai pas ringard que son copain ou un inconnu lui offre une rose, elle trouverai ça plutôt mignon.Mais elle n'est pas très fan des roses, et préfèrerai à la limite un cactus. Ça reste pour elle une intention comme une autre. # Elle sait faire un effort vestimentaire et make up pour ce jour spécial. # Selon elle, une robe reste la meilleure tenue pour cette soirée, ça reste le plus féminin. C'est selon elle une bonne idée pour plaire à la personne. # Si son chéri oublie la Saint Valentin, elle ferai comme tous les soirs : regarder une série sur son canapé.Elle ne s'en plaindrai pas spécialement. # Pour elle la soirée parfaite le cliché dans le genre du dinée romantique aux chandelles. Ou alors que Lucas lui fasse à manger autre que des pâtes (à cette époque, elle et lui étaient encore en couple). Et en rigolant elle ajouta avec pourquoi un petit cadeau à la fin. Elle disait ça en rigolant car elle n'est pas très cadeaux. Mais ça reste un jour assez ordinaire pour elle. Ce qui compte pour elle reste tout de même l'intention. # Elle n'espère ni souhaite spécialement aucun cadeau. # Si elle est déçue de sa soirée, elle va pas en faire un drame, elle va faire comme si de rien n'était. Elle ne pense pas que ça peut être si catastrophique que ça, puis ce n'est qu'un jour dans l'année disait-elle. # Ce qu'elle conseille aux célibataires de faire pour cette soirée, serai soit de rester chez elle, soit sortir avec ses copines. Il ne faut pas non plus prendre ce jour comme un jour de fou selon elle. TAG 1,2,3 Best Friends # Si elle pouvait être mariée à une star de cinéma, elle aurai choisi Ian Somerhalder. # Si elle pouvait être une célébrité, elle voudrai être Nathalie Portman. # Si elle devait partir faire des courses pour aller chercher par exemple du lait, elle prendrai en plus du jambon. Ou alors du fromage. # Elle estime le pourcentage de tâches ménagères qu'elle effectue chez elle à 70 %. Car Lucas l'aide plus que l'on ne le croit. # Si elle devait choisir quelque chose dont elle veut se débarrasser, elle choisirai les sacs poubelles. # La phrase qu'elle répétait le plus à cette époque était "Ah la bâtarde" avec un petit accent. # L'insulte/grossièreté qu'elle répète le plus souvent est bâtard(e). # Si une météorite frappe la Terre et qu'elle a déjà sauvé la famille, les animaux et les photos, elle irai rechercher son ordinateur. Elle préfère repayer son maquillage plutôt que son ordinateur. TAG Au secours je suis en retard ! Dans cette vidéo, elle ne répond à aucune question. Elle relève juste le défi de se maquiller en 5 minutes. Elle donne même une petite technique pour le maquillage des yeux : elle passe grossièrement du crayon sur la paupière supérieure puis l'estompe. TAG Foodez-moi # Elle préfère le thé plutôt que le café. # Sa marque de céréales favorite sont les chocapic. Elle les mange sans lait. # Elle préfère le nutella plutôt que la confiture. # Elle prend un petit déjeuner sucré, car elle a besoin de sucre le matin, et elle adore ça. Mais elle prend des fois du fromage. # Elle préfère l'oasis plutôt que le coca, car ses dents étaient vraiment très jaunes quand elle buvait du coca. # Son eau favorite est la volvic. Mais dès qu'elle veut prendre de l'eau gazeuse, elle prend de la san pellegrino. # Son plat préféré est la raclette. # Elle aime autant la viande que le poisson. Elle adore le steak saignant. # Ses fruits et légumes préférés sont le poireaux, la banane, les mangues, les avocats (avec lesquels elle fait du guacamole), et elle adore les carottes. Elle déteste les tomates, et est allergique aux pommes. # Elle adore le fromage, et aime beaucoup ceux qui sentent fort. Elle aime bien manger son camembert avec du ketchup lorsqu'il n'est pas assez coulant. Elle adore le roquefort, le reblochon, le fromage de brebis, de chèvre... # Elle préfère les pizzas plutôt que les pâtes, car il y a plus de garniture sur les pizzas. # Elle n'aime pas les glaces. # Son dessert favori est un yaourt avec du sucre. # Elle adore manger indien. # Son repas de fête favori est le foie gras, les escargots, et les cuisses de grenouille. # Elle préfère la raclette plutôt que la fondue. # Ce qu'elle préfère par dessus tout est le saucisson. # Ce qu'elle déteste le plus est le bulot. # Ses bonbons préférés sont les fraises tagada et les bananes. # Ce qu'elle cuisine le mieux est la tarte au thon. TAG Catastrophe Make-Up # Elle préfère faire des paquets de mascara sur les cils plutôt que de rater son eye liner. Pour elle rater son eye liner peut changer toute la forme d'un oeil. # Elle préfère mettre trop de blush plutôt que trop de bronzer. Tout simplement car depuis qu'elle a eu son cancer, son teint est devenu très pâle (sans couleur). Donc, elle abusait du coup déjà trop du blush pour réveiller la couleur dans son teint. # Elle préfère avoir un fond de teint plus clair que plus foncé sur sa peau afin de mieux pouvoir le travailler. # Elle préfère se faire raser les sourcils pour les redessiner au crayon plutôt que de se faire tatouer le contour des lèvres. # Elle préfère largement mettre un mascara bleu roi (elle dit que ça peut-être joli), plutôt que de mettre du crayon marron sur les lèvres. Elle trouve que ça n'est pas joli DU TOUT (elle a insisté sur ce fait). # Elle préfère avoir une trace de mascara sur la paupière plutôt que des chutes sous les yeux. # Elle préfère camoufler ses cernes plutôt que ses rougeurs, parce qu'elle n'a pas de rougeurs, et qu'elle veut avoir un teint uniforme au niveau des yeux. # Elle préfère sortir avec du vernis écaillé plutôt que de sortir avec du rouge çà lèvres qui a débordé parce que comme elle n'a pas toujours le temps de faire une manucure (elle dit que c'est très très long, 1 heure), elle sort souvent avec du vernis écaillé. # Elle préfère être mal habillée que mal maquillée. Elle trouve qu'en général elle ne s'habille pas bien de toute façon, et préfère être bien maquillée. # Selon elle, la pire catastrophe make up serai de devenir clairement orange avec du fond de teint ou alors de rater son eye liner. NO CUT TAG # Son logiciel de montage est Sony Vegas Pro. # Elle s'appelle Gwendoline. Mais elle préfère Gwen parce qu'elle a toujours ce mauvais souvenir des enfants qui n'arrivaient pas à prononcer son prénom complètement. # Elle a 21 ans. # Elle n'a pas tellement de YouTuber/YouTubeuse favori. En même temps, elle affirme qu'elle ne regarde pas tellement de vidéos YouTube, si ce n'est que Cyprien et Norman quand ils sortent une vidéo. # Elle habite en île de France (près de Paris). # Elle aimerait bien avoir le pouvoir de la téléportation. # Elle est française pur sang, mais a un tout petit peu d'origines de son grand-père allemand. # Son jeu vidéo favori est Heroes Of Storm. # Son animal de compagnie est un chat. # Son actrice favorite est Nathalie Portman. # Sa série favorite est Orange is the new black. # Elle a sauté par accident cette question qui était "Quel est ton film préféré ?" dans la vidéo. # Sa pire honte fut que quand elle était petite, elle avait volé des bonbons pensant qu'ils étaient gratuits. La gérante du magasin la prit la main dans le sac et appela ses parents, et en arrivant, son père lui mit une grosse fessée. # Sa saison favorite est le printemps. Mais elle aime bien aussi l'été mais ailleurs. # Il n'y a pas de YouTuber/YouTubeuse qu'elle déteste. # Sa meilleure amie se nomme Camille. # Son portable est un Sony Xperia Z3. # Il n'y a pas de personne qu'elle déteste. # Le nom de son animal de compagnie est Luna. # Elle est né le 4 février 1994. Best Friend TAG (Ancien) Elle a fait ce TAG avec sa meilleure amie Camille. # Elles se sont rencontré en troisième, mais on commencé à se parler au lycée. # Leur meilleur souvenir était quand un jour elles avaient fait le jeu de l'échelle. # Selon Camille le mot qui décrit Gwenn est "Exceptionnelle". Selon la YouTubeuse, le mot qui décrit le mieux Camille est également exceptionnel. # Camille imagine que Gwenn faire un travail où elle offre tout le temps des cadeaux. Tandis que cette dernière imagine Camille travailler dans le social. # La marque de maquillage favorite de Gwenn est Guerlain. Celle de Camille est Kiko. # Camille trouve que le défaut de la YouTubeuse est qu'elle se rabaisse un peu trop, qu'elle se dévalorise trop. Quant à Gwenn ce qui l'énerve à propos de Camille, c'est quand cette dernière fait genre de ne pas savoir alors qu'au fond elle sait très bien. # Elles aimeraient bien aller aux États-Unis malgré leur mauvais niveau en Anglais. # La blague que seules elles peuvent comprendre sont des regards que Gwenn décrit comme des signaux. C'est en un regard qu'elles savent qu'elles doivent vite se parler, si ça ne va pas, si ça va bien etc... # Elles mettent toutes les deux entre 45 minutes et 1 heure à se préparer le matin. # La saison que Camille préfère, c'est l'été. Tandis que pour Gwenn, c'est le printemps. # La chanson favorite de Gwenn est Uptown Funk de Bruno Mars. Quant à Camille, il s'agit de I'm Addicted To You de Avicii ''et ''50 nuances de Grey. # Camille ne trouve pas Gwenn obsédée par YouTube. # Gwenn et Camille ne portent pas souvent de talons, si ce n'est que les plats ou les fermés. # Elles préfèrent toutes les deux se mettre en pantalon. La YouTubeuse met très peu de robes (si ce n'est que pour aller en soirée). # L'animal préféré de Gwenn est le chat, quand à Camille c'est un panda. # Pour la part de Gwenn, si sa maison était en feu et que sa famille était déjà saine et sauve, elle retournerai chercher son mac. Tandis que Camille retournerai chercher son portable. # Gwenn et Camille sont plus films de filles. Cette dernière aime bien les films d'horreur, mais la YouTubeuse déteste ceux-là et préfère largement les films de filles niais dont on sait déjà la fin dès le début. # Ce TAG est assez dépassé (il date d'il y a 3 ans). Les téléphones Black Berry étaient plutôt à la mode à cette époque, mais plus maintenant. C'est la raison pour laquelle les deux filles préfèrent les iPhones. # Elles ont part accident sauté la questions "Film préféré ?" dans la vidéo. # Ce qu'elles font souvent toutes les deux est le levé de sourcils. # L'émission favorite de Camille est Les Princes de l'Amour ''ou encore Les Ch'tis à la Jet-Set.'' Tandis que pour Gwenn, il s'agit de Les Reines du shopping. ''D'ailleurs cette dernière suit beaucoup Cristina Cordula''. # La dernière fois qu'elles se sont vus, elles avaient joué aux jeux de sociétés avec des amis. Elles y jouent très souvent. 100 Questions que personne ne pose # Elle dort avec la porte de sa chambre fermée pour éviter d'être dérangée par ses deux chats. # Elle n'a jamais prit d'échantillons de shampoing où de gel douche des hôtels. # Elle dort dans un lit pas vraiment fait, car elle ne voit pas l'utilité de le faire, vu qu'il est tout le temps défait. # Elle n'a jamais volé de panneau dans la rue. # Elle utilise énormément de post-it qu'elle colle sur son ordinateur (qui est un mac) afin de se souvenir des dates de rendez-vous et autres. # Elle n'utilise jamais de bons de réduction. # Elle préfèrerai être attaquée par un ours plutôt que par des abeilles, car si un ours l'attaque, lui au moins ne mourra pas comparé aux abeilles. Comme elle dit "J'emporte personne dans ma chute". # Elle n'a jamais de taches de rousseur, ou alors des fois l'été au fur et à mesure. # Elle essaie de toujours sourire sur ses photos. # Elle n'a jamais été vraiment capricieuse. # Elle ne compte pas les marches lorsqu'elle les monte. # Elle a déjà sa petite commission au bord de la route. # Mais pas la grosse commission. # Elle danse même quand il n'y a pas de musique, car elle a la musique dans sa tête. # Elle ne mâche pas le bout de ses stylos/crayons. # Elle dormais avec son ex-copain Squeezie. # Son lit faisait 240 sur 260cm. # La musique qui la motive se nomme Boom Clap de Charlie XCX. # Elle n'est pas fan du rose, mais selon elle, c'est ok d'en porter. # Elle ne regarde plus les dessins-animés, mais elle adore Petits secrets entre voisins (qui n'est pas un dessin-animé, mais une série). # Elle ne regarde pas énormément de films. # Si elle avait un trésor elle le cacherai (elle a dit ça pour rigoler)... "Dans le cul de mon chat". # En mangeant, elle boit de l'eau. # Elle mange ses nuggets avec de la sauce barbecue ou chinoise. # Son plat préféré est la raclette et aussi la tartiflette. # Son film favori est Lolita malgré moi (Means girl). # La dernière personne qu'elle a embrassé est Lucas (donc Squeezie). # Elle n'a jamais fait les scouts. # Elle accepterai de poser dénudée pour des magazines, mais à condition que la photo soit vraiment très correcte. # La dernière fois qu'elle a envoyé une lettre sur papier, c'était avec un amoureux qu'elle avait au collège. # Elle ne sait pas mettre d'essence dans une voiture. # Elle n'a jamais eu de PV d’excès de vitesse. # Elle n'ai jamais tombé en panne d'essence de voiture. En même temps, elle n'a pas de voiture. # Son sandwich préféré est un sandwich parmesan, origan de chez subway au thon, supplément bacon avec olives, piments, salade et oignons. # Ce qu'elle préfère déjeuner le matin est du pain frais avec du nutella. # Elle se couche entre deux heure et quatre heure du matin. # Elle n'est pas feignante. En fait, la plus part du temps, elle n'a rien à faire, mais dès qu'on lui donne quelque chose à faire, elle est toujours au taquet. # Quand elle était petite, elle se déguisait en sorcière pour Halloween. Comme elle dit "J'ai déjà le nez", car elle estime que son nez est gros. # Son signe astrologique chinois est le chien. # La seule langue qu'elle sait parler est le français. "Et j'ai déjà du mal", disait-elle. # Elle était abonnée au magazine psychologie. # Elle préfère les legos plutôt que les dominos. # Elle est très têtue. # Elle préfère Jean-Pierre Pernault plutôt que Claire Chazal. # Elle aime beaucoup les séries à l'eau de rose. # Elle n'a pas du tout peur du vide. # Elle ne chante pas dans la voiture, car elle chante très très mal, comme elle le dit. # Elle chante assez rarement sous la douche. # Elle ne danse pas dans la voiture. # Elle n'a jamais utilisé de pistolet. # La dernière fois qu'elle a était photographiée par un photographe, c'était au meet up de Palm Cakes avec les autres YouTubers. Sinon, elle ne s'est jamais fait photographier seule. # Elle aime bien les comédies musicales. # Pour elle, noël n'est pas stressant. # Elle n'a pas mangé un pierogi. En même temps, elle ne sait pas ce que c'est. # Sa tarte aux fruits favorite est la tarte aux pommes. # Étant enfant, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait faire comme métier. # Elle ne crois aux esprits, ne veut pas y croire, et ne veut pas savoir si ils existent # Elle a déjà eu des impressions de déjà vu. # Elle ne prend pas de vitamines. # Elle est soit pieds nus, soit en chaussettes, mais ne porte jamais de pantoufles. # Elle n'a pas de peignoir, juste une serviette autour de la taille. # Elle dort sans chaussettes, et avec une petite nuisette. # Le premier album qu'elle a reçu est un album de Lorie et un album d'Alizée, à 12 ans. Elle les écoutait souvent. # Elle préfère Lidl plutôt que Carrefour. # Elle préfère les Nike plutôt que les Adidas. # Elle préfère les frites plutôt que les hamburgers. # Elle préfère les champs de coquelicots, plutôt que les champs de tournesols. # Elle n'a jamais entendu parlé du groupe Très Bien. # Elle n'a jamais prit de cours de danse. # Elle voit son futur mari faire le métier qu'il lui plaît. # Elle sait faire le petit U avec sa langue, et sait toucher son nez avec sa langue. # Elle n'a pas jamais gagné de coupe, mais elle a déjà gagné une médaille en natation étant petite. # Elle n'a jamais pleuré de joie, ou du moins, elle ne crois pas. # Elle n'a pas de vinyles. # En même temps, elle n'a pas de tourne-disque. # Elle ne brûle pas d'encens chez elle. # Elle est déjà tombé amoureuse (avant Lucas). # Elle aimerai bien voir Imagine Dragons en concert. # Le dernier album qu'elle a acheté est celui des BitzKids. # Elle préfère le thé glacé plutôt que le thé chaud. # En ce moment, elle boit un peu plus de café, mais se remet au thé. # Elle préfère le boire avec du sucre plutôt qu'avec des petits gâteaux. # Elle nage très bien. # Elle sait retenir sa respiration sans avoir à se boucher le nez. # Elle n'est pas vraiment patiente. # Elle préfèrerai un petit groupe plutôt qu'un DJ pour un mariage. # Elle ne pense avoir gagné de concours. # Elle a longtemps pensé à la chirurgie esthétique, mais y a renoncé. # Elle aime bien les olives vertes et noires. Mais elle a une petite préférence pour les vertes. # Elle ne sait pas trop tricoter. # Selon elle, la meilleure pièce pour une cheminée est le salon. # Dès qu'elle sera prête, elle voudra bien se marier. # Elle n'est pas mariée. # Elle a déjà eu un petit copain en primaire. # Elle pleure et garde tout pour elle. # Elle n'a pas d'enfants. # Dans quelques années, elle veut bien en avoir. # Sa couleur favorite est le bleu, mais elle adore aussi le rouge bordeaux. # A l'instant où elle faisait cette vidéo, [[LittleJBeauty|'LittleJBeauty']] (Jeanne) lui manquait, et aussi Camille, qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. # Elle ne regarde pas Koh Lanta, car selon elle, ça reste une télé-réalité, et elle n'aime pas ça. THE 1990's TAG Gwenn est né le 4 février 1994. Elle avait donc au maximum 6 ans pour ce TAG, et ne se rappelait pas de cette décennie. Elle a donc eu du mal à répondre à toutes les questions. # Son dessin animé favori était Hé Arnold. # Son jeu favori était Pokémon. Mais elle jouait aussi à Sonic. # Sa série favorite était Cousin Skeeter. Sinon elle aimait bien Hélène et les garçons, et Les chevaliers du zodiaque, qu'elle regardait énormément sur la chaîne manga. Elle regardait aussi dont elle ne se souvient pas sur Canal J. # A cette époque, sa mère l'habillait. Et sur elle la mode la plus bizarre était le legging, autrefois appelé caleçon. Elle n'aimait pas du tout cette mode sur elle. # Ce qu'elle collectionnait le plus c'était les pogs. Elle adorait vraiment ça et faisait même des rêves avec. # Elle n'a eu qu'un seul tamagotchi, tout simplement parce qu'elle n'aimait pas ça du tout. # Sa console préférée était une console dont elle ne se rappelle plus le nom.Elle la décrit dans sa vidéo comme une grosse gameboy SEGA, sur laquelle elle jouait à Sonic. # Son Disney favori était Dumbo, et pourtant elle ne l'aime plus du tout. # Son chanteur/chanteuse préféré(e) était Lorie, Alysée, Britney Spears et La compagnie créole. # Ses bonbons favoris étaient les bonbons durs avec pleins de sucre, dans le genre des colliers ou des peds. # Son jeu favori à l'époque était la corde à sauter. # Elle est née en 1994. Elle avait donc maximum 6 ans. Et elle ne savait pas encore lire. Du coup,elle n'avait pas de livre préféré. # Les marques de vêtements (et autres) qui ont fait fureur à l'époque selon elle étaient Diddl et Poivre Blanc. Anecdotes * Lucas étant auparavant le petit ami de la YouTubeuse, elle l'appellait souvent "mon Doudou". * Sa musique d'outro est une musique que l'on peut trouver dans la bibliothèque audio de YouTube : Scarlet Fire, de Otis McDonald. * Avant, elle avait pour pseudonyme "SweetieYTB", et elle enleva "YTB". * Elle mesure 1m60, prend du 32 (XS) pour ses hauts/t-shirts, et chausse du 35 et demi. * Elle est très fan de Guerlain. * Son émission préférée est Les reines du shopping. * Elle a porté un appareil dentaire pendant quelques années. Pendant un moment, elle n'en avait plus, mais actuellement, elle porte des gouttières Invisalign. * Elle dit beaucoup "topissime" et "oufissime" dans ses vidéos. * Elle adore faire des hauls. C'est le type de vidéo qu'elle préfère faire. * Son mascara waterproof favori est le noir couture de Guerlain. * Elle écrit souvent son prénom avec deux n (Gwenn). * Un jour elle voulu utiliser Adobe Première Pro pour le montage d'une vidéo, sauf que son mac bugua, et elle perdit sa vidéo entièrement montée qu'elle du remonter avec Sony Vegas Pro 11. Depuis, elle n'a plus réutilisé Adobe. * Son premier pseudo fut "Crazzy Gollum" pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle savait imiter la voix Gollum. Mais elle n'y arrive plus à présent. Elle eu aussi pour pseudo "Crazzy Gwenn". * A l'époque de quand elle avait encore ses cheveux, ses trois YouTubeuses, favorites étaient ElsaMakeUp pour son courage, Sananas pour son talent, et Horia pour son caractère. * Il y eu une période quand elle était en couple avec Squeezie où elle regardait beaucoup les vidéos de ce dernier (de juin 2012 à début 2013). Mais elle ne les regarde à présent plus. Galerie thumb|225px|Photo de profil de Gwen sur Twitter.|left thumb|200px|Photo de profil de Gwen sur YouTube.|centre thumb|left|225px|Gwen le 8 juillet 2015 ________________________________________________________________________________________________ Pages et chaînes YouTube conseillées Après la lecture de cette article, voici les pages et chaînes YouTube conseillées pour plus d'informations : * [[Squeezie|'SqueeZie']] * [[Alexandre Calvez|'Alexandre Calvez']] * [https://www.youtube.com/user/LittleJBeauty LittleJBeauty] * Jenesuispasjolie * [https://www.youtube.com/user/LilithMoonFr Lilith Moon] * [https://www.youtube.com/user/UnMondeAuFeminin/videos Horia] * [https://www.youtube.com/user/PushYourPink Push Your Pink] Catégorie:Youtubers Catégorie:Beauté et Mode Catégorie:Lifestyle Catégorie:VideoCityParis Catégorie:Couples Catégorie:Validé Catégorie:Plus de 100 000 Abonnés Catégorie:Palmcakes